


I'm right here with you

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Kara has a nightmare and Lena comforts her.I'm not gonna lie, I had a pretty bad nightmare a few days ago, I woked  up and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds and instead of trying to find someone to talk to (the truth is I don't have any friends and tell anything to my mom is hard) I just transferred my fears to Kara and made her suffer a bit, but, hey,  at least she had someone to help her through it, right? (I'm so sorry guys)





	I'm right here with you

Lena arrived home at 2am. She opened and closed the door as quietly as she could to not disturb the neighbors. She took off her shoes and walked to the kitchen.

“Kara? I’m sorry I’m late, I know you’re upset and you have every right to be, but…” she got a glass of water and went to their room. “I have a perfectly good explanation.” she walked into their room while looking down at her phone and turning it off. “My last meeting took longer than I expected, and then I had…” she stopped when she looked up and saw Kara in bed, already in her pajamas and with a open book laying on top of her. She must have fell asleep while waiting for Lena to come back. “You are so cute.” Lena carefully got the book from Kara’s hands and placed it on the nightstand besides her. She placed her cup of water on the nightstand on her side of the bed and went to the bathroom to shower and change so she could go to sleep. They never knew at what time Kara would have to get up on Supergirl duty so they always tried to enjoy each others company for as long as possible at night because neither of them liked to sleep alone.

About 20 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom. She looked over at Kara who was still sleeping. she was now curled up on her side and had both hands under her cheek. She was looking even cuter than earlier. Lena walked to her side and climbed onto the bed. “Goodnight baby.” she whisper and kissed Kara’s forehead softly before getting more comfortable under the covers and falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

It was 5 am when Lena woke up to Kara moving behind her. At first she thought the girl was just getting up to take care of something as Supergirl and tried to fall back asleep but then she heard a thud followed by a soft whimper, “What the…” she turned around and saw Kara on the floor trying to sit up holding her head. She threw the blankets away and moved to the edge of the bed and touched Kara’s face softly. “OH MY GOD, what happened, are you hurt? did you hit your head?” Kara was still whimpering so she got up and went to turn the lights on. She knelt in front of Kara and when she focused on her she saw that her hands were on her ears and her eyes were still closed but were moving frantically behind her eyelids. “Ok, baby I need you to wake up, it’s ok.” When that didn’t worked she got closer to Kara and started to run her hands up and down Kara’s arms. “Come on darling, come back to me. I’m here with you, it’s ok.” She knew it was a risk to be this close to someone with super strength having a nightmare, Kara could wake up any second and send her flying to the other side of the room, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Seeing her girlfriend in any type of pain was the worst thing for her, it hurt almost physically and she would always do anything on her power to try and take the pain away from Kara. “Come on honey, please wake up.” Kara was drenched in sweat and she was still whimpering, or whispering on her language, Lena wasn’t sure and she was about crying now. She decided to try to get Kara’s hands away from her ears and after a few tries she finally succeeded and a few seconds later Kara’s eyes opened and she started looking around the room frantically. When her eyes fell on Lena she shot her arms around her and stared sobbing onto her shoulder. Lena instantly hugged her back as tightly as she could. “Hey, shhh, calm down.”

“You’re ok, you’re ok, I’m not, I didn’t…” Kara was speaking so fast and the sobbing was only getting worse. 

“Shhhh shhhh, Kara, it’s ok. Try to match your breathing with mine, ok? Take your time, but let’s try, in and out.” Lena took a few deep breaths until she felt Kara trying to get her breathing under control. “Yes, that’s it, you’re doing great, just keep breathing. I’m right here with you and I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She used all her strength to get up and bring Kara with her. They half sat and half fell onto the bed and Lena tried to move but Kara tighten her hold around Lena.

“No, please don’t go, don’t leave me alone.” Lena felt Kara getting worked up again and tried to reassure her that she wasn’t going leave.

“Hey, look, I’m not leaving you, I just wanted to grab that cup over there.” She pointed to the nightstand. “I’m going to give you some water, that will help you calm down a little bit, ok?” She saw Kara nod shakily and crawled to the other side of the bed and grabbed the cup and then she sat back in front of Kara. “Now take a deep breath and drink.” She saw that Kara’s entire body was still shaking so she helped her hold the cup until it was empty. Lena placed the cup back onto the nightstand and turned back to Kara, she was visibly more calm now. “That’s it, good girl. How about we change? you are all sweaty, it will feel more comfortable to be in something else, right?” She asked softly. Kara nodded and she got up to get her a new pair of pajamas. She helped Kara out of her clothes and into the new one. She went into the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. She sat back in front of Kara and ran the towel over her face, trying to clean the tears and sweat. She threw the towel back in the bathroom and kissed Kara’s cheek before sitting back in front of her. “What do you need now?” she asked calmly while holding her hands. 

“Can you hold me?” Kara asked in a low voice, tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

“Of course baby, come here.” Lena moved until she had her back against the headboard and opened her arms. Kara immediately went to her lap and laid her head onto Lena’s chest. “Do you want to tell me about your dream?” Lena was running her hand softly through Kara’s hair and back. 

“Remember when I told you about the dream I always had during my first few weeks on earth?” she asked and stared fidgeting with the buttons on her shirt. 

“Um-hum” Lena reached out with her free hand to hold Kara’s hand.

“It’s was a bit like that but, this time, it was earth. The fire started and I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t, nothing I did was working, and I couldn’t just grab everyone and fly away. I was forced to watch another planet die, to see my new family and friends dying, and somehow, it was even worse because, this time I’m an adult and I have all this powers, but the universe didn’t seemed to care, it was probably laughing at me while I felt powerless, useless.” She got up from Lena’s chest and sat up facing her. “I saw you, I heard you screaming for help, and Alex, I heard everyone, and there was nothing I could do.” She started crying again. “It was horrible Lena, I was so scared. I don’t know what I will do if I have to go through that again. Lena, I don’t want to lose you, or anyone, I can’t, I won’t survive this again.” she draw her knees up to her chest sobbing. 

“Hey, hey, breath. This is not going to happen, ok? It was probably just your subconscious, I know you still blame yourself for not being able to save everyone during that fire 2 weeks ago. I know you still think about it almost every day, and that’s what the subconscious do, it gets things from the back of your mind and “turn” them into dreams. It’s over now, ok? Do you want to try to sleep a little more?”

“No, no, please, don’t make me. I don’t want to dream again” She looked at Lena with scared eyes. 

“No, Kara, hey, I’m not going to force you to do anything. I’m never going to force you to do anything. Do you want me to ask Alex to come over?” She asked while caressing Kara’s face, using her thumb to clean some of the tears away. 

“No, but, can we call her? Just so I can hear he voice?” Kara had a little pout but she was no longer sobbing.

“Yes, of course. Wait just a second, I will go grab my phone.” Lena got up and went to get her phone, she came back to bed a minute later. “You want me to call?” she asked seeing that Kara was still a bit shaky. 

“Please?” Lena nodded and pressed Alex’s contact on her phone. 

“Lena? Is everything okay? It’s like 5:45.” Alex’s sounded tired but worried at the same time. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up but Kara had a nightmare and wanted to hear your voice. I’m putting you on speaker now”

“Alex…” Kara almost whispered, her voice was hoarse from crying.

“Hey Kar, what happened? Do you want me to come over?”

“No, I… I just wanted to hear your voice to make sure you were ok. I had a nightmare, but it’s alright now, I’m sorry for waking you up.” Kara looked down at her hands. 

“Hey, no apologizing, we’ve talked about this, remember? I’m here for whatever you need, whenever you need, understood?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m feeling better, but, can we call Eliza later today?”

“Of course, she will probably come over if you ask her. Oh, and then you can finally introduce Lena to her.”

“I think that’s enough Alex.” Lena cut in.

“What Luthor? You’re scared to meet your girlfriend’s mother?” Alex teased.

“Alex, stop, this was supposed to be about me.” Kara said, her voice starting sounding a bit better. 

“Alright, alright, sorry. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, I’m much better now, thank you. You can go back to sleep now, you have to get up soon. I love you”

“I love you too kid, bye. Bye Lena.”

“Bye Alex” Lena placed the phone besides her and looked back at Kara. “If we are lucky, we can still get one more hour of sleep, do you want to try? It’s ok if you don’t, we can just get up and start the day.”

“No, let’s try. I will have to sleep eventually anyway and I’d rather try when you’re here with me.”

“I’m sorry I took so long to come home by the way.” Lena said while moving to get back to her side of the bed. 

“It’s ok, you were busy, I understand. I was waiting for you but I was so tired. I tried to read to distract myself, but after a few pages I lost the battle and fell asleep.”

“I saw, it was adorable. You’re so adorable.” she said and held Kara’s face and kissed her softly before laying down, and Kara laid besides her before she looked down at her hands and asked.

“Can I lay on your chest to hear your heartbeat? I know I can hear you heartbeat from miles away but I like to…”

“You don’t have to explain Kara. Come here.” She opened her arms and Kara got comfortable on top of her. “There you go. Now sleep, I’m here with you, just close your eyes and relax.” She felt Kara getting heavier, she started to draw slow circles on her back until she heard Kara’s soft snores and just then she allowed herself to relax and finally she fell back asleep holding Kara tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
